


What Monsters Fear

by The_Exile



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Nintendogs, The Dog Island
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Kittens, Minor Spoilers, Post-Apocalypse, Psychic Abilities, Puppies, Short, creepers, maybe an idea for a longer fic, written for 40 Fandoms 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little backstory on how the cats came to Nintendog town, and where most of the humans went.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Monsters Fear

Chibi and Puppersnoopers watched the sleeping form of the kitten. She purred to herself in her sleep, presumably in some vague general satisfaction with the world. The dogs could not understand how an animal could curl up into such a near-perfect circle, or could be happy after a day of doing virtually nothing.  


"Cats are weird," noted Puppersnoopers.

"Yes, they are, but they fulfil an important purpose, you know? There's a reason why we opened our borders to them," said Chibi, "You missed it over on the Island, but there was another Creeper incident. The biggest one we've seen in a long time. Some of the older dogs were starting to say that it was a return of the incident that destroyed the human civilisation, that maybe it was our time next."

"I'm sorry we didn't send anyone to help!"

"Ah, nobody blames you. Communications with the Island suck, and it's not like you can sniff those things to death. You get wind of one of the those, it's already going to blow, and we're talking thousands of them. We think the strong winds blew spores over here. Anyway, we were so scared we weren't too proud to ask everyone for help, even the cats. And you know what the plats did when the cats turned up? Hightailed it and left as fast as their legs could carry them. Vines? Tendrils? Whatever. Creepers are seriously terrified of cats."

"Well, they are weird," The kitten had started snoring, which was a bizarre and rather worrying noise.

"Every civilisation has to make changes some time. It's better than being destroyed altogether," said Chibi, "And you've got to admit the little pink noses are kind of cute."


End file.
